Pygmalion
Pygmalion is an artist and a golemancer from Yldeinstel, who is considered the founder of the golemancy school of magic. Appearance Pygmalion appears to be in his fifties, although he is much older. He is tall and gaunt, and always dresses formally. He commonly wears a brown suit with an orange tie. Pygmalion has graying hair and often wears glasses. Background Pygmalion's past is still largely unknown. He was raised in Yldeinstel around 1400 BH (humans were rarely found in Yldeinstel in this time), likely because he had a talent for runecraft. Pygmalion was an artist and was exceptional at making lifelike statues out of any material. He pioneered the art of giving life to statues, a magic which already existed but was ill-practiced by most. Soon he was known as the best golemancer in Yldeinstel. At some point, Pygmalion married the warrior Galateo and decided he never wanted his love to end. He began work on a mansion in Hyperborea, a magical winterscape where nobody ages, and intended to retire there with Galateo. Around this time, Yldeinstel became embroiled in a civil war. Pygmalion's king instructed Pygmalion to build an army of clay that he could animate to fight in place of mortal soldiers. Pygmalion tried to accomplish the task, but found that the golems could not be controlled in any helpful way. Galateo, a warrior of Yldeinstel, rode into battle as a result, and was slain by Archmage Verdaneus. Some time after the battle, Pygmalion found Galateo on the battlefield and saved his soul inside his locket. Then Pygmalion disappeared to Hyperborea and was not seen again for many centuries. Perfecting the Golems See: "The Artist" Nearly one hundred years after losing Galateo, Pygmalion continues to work on improving the golems. He is frustrated to find that the golems cannot improvise when their command is not explicitly accounted for. He opens his locket and the apparition of Galateo appears. As Pygmalion continues his work, Galateo questions why he chooses to be alone, and why he won't give up his impossible goal. Pygmalion destroys the gym in a fit of frustration, as Galateo begs him to forget about the golems. Galateo reminds him why he died and insists that Pygmalion has nothing to make right. Galateo tells him that he would have sacrificed his life regardless because he has human drives and emotions that cannot be simplified. He claims Pygmalion's goal, to create a golem that can replace man, is futile, because there is no replacement for the human soul. This makes Pygmalion realize that the only way for golems to be truly sentient is if they are powered by a human soul. After explaining his idea to Galateo, Galateo agrees to test the plan. Pygmalion sends Galateo's soul into an ivory statue, and the golem comes to life. Although the golem recognizes itself as Galateo and has the sentience to follow instructions, it does not remember its past life as Galateo. Pygmalion's lover is irreversibly gone. Pygmalion is broken, as although he finally accomplished his life's work, he finds himself alone for the first time. A Favor For Edmund See: "Charon'' Over one thousand years later, Pygmalion is still alive due to his residence in Hyperborea. At some point he had become the leader of a bandit clan in Northern Parada, for unknown reasons. In the year 309, Pygmalion meets with the rival bandit chief Edmund Blythe to discuss a deal. They agree that Pygmalion's bandits will stay away from Losanghosville if Blythe Banditry ceases their operations in the north. As part of the deal, Pygmalion agrees to make a golem to watch over Edmund's son Lysander. At Edmund's request, Pygmalion takes the soul of Lucien and uses it to power a silver golem. The Fall of Phoenix See: "Phoenix" Pygmalion was present during the destruction of Phoenix in the year 314, although he is not mentioned by name. The navigator Kitt first sees Pygmalion two months before the attack. Kitt finds a clay medallion in the ravine north of Phoenix just before Pygmalion flies his false sun aircraft over the ravine. Pygmalion begins searching the ravine, presumably for the medallion, while Kitt sneaks out and flees back to Phoenix. Two days before the attack, the mayor Merrill mentions to Penelope that a wizard is coming to the party who will be able to improve the town. He is presumably talking about Pygmalion. The day before the attack, Pygmalion parks the false sun directly over Phoenix. After briefly searching the town, he storms into the stockade where Kitt tries to stop him. Pygmalion searches the basement of the stockade, but does not find the medallion. The morning of the attack, Pygmalion is present at Merrill's party. For reasons unknown, he is not in the cottage when the home is ignited. As the cottage burns, Pygmalion is just as shocked as the bystanders. He is last seen running north to get help. Personality Pygmalion is a brilliant artist and intelligent wizard, but has trouble expressing to others and chooses to isolate himself. He stutters frequently and occasionally rambles. His love for Galateo causes him to blame himself for Galateo's passing, and Pygmalion consumes himself with guilt. Losing Galateo twice causes Pygmalion to break. Relationships With Others *Galateo- Pygmalion loves Galateo and is destroyed by his death. Pygmalion blames himself, and would give anything to be with Galateo again. *Archmage Verdaneus- Pygmalion hates Verdaneus for slaying Galateo in battle. This incident is the reason Pygmalion detests Verdaneus, Yldeinstel, and people in general. Pygmalion's Golems Below is an incomplete list of the known golems built by Pygmalion: *Charon- The silver golem owned by Lysander Blythe is of Pygmalion's design *Erato- A clay golem, and the last golem Pygmalion built before mastering his art. *Galateo- An ivory golem made sentient by the soul of Galateo *Groknakk- A crude stone golem and the first golem Pygmalion ever made. Later given sentience. *Four unnamed straw golems, countless wooden servants, and around forty unspecified golems made of various materials Category:Character Category:Wizard